the_walking_dead_all_hope_is_lostfandomcom-20200213-history
Zane Johnson
Zane Johnson is a prominent member of the survivor group in ' 'The Walking Dead: All Hope is Lost' '. He is the brother to Sid Johnson and Annie Johnson. He first appeared late in Season 1. He is very good at hunting and supply runs. Due to his rough life he is very harsh and uncaring as a member of the group early on but as of recent times he has learned to slowly open up to the group, he is slowly gaining the respect of many of the originals. He has become close friends with fellow survivor Andrew Gutlans. Besides Andrew he has his band "Vicious Pricks" with him who he has a close bond with. Overview Appearance and Personality Zane is a slim, violent Caucasian man with Black hair. He has a full slevee on his left arm consisting of japanese art. On his right arm he has the names Annie and Maria on there. Zane is quiet and keeps to himself. He treats other people coldly and that he perfers to distance himself from other people. Due to growing up in a harsh life Zane has learned to trust only the ones he love (Annie, his bandmates and Maria). Pre-Apocalypse Zane was born and raised in Tampa, FL along with his older brother Sid and his younger sister Annie. Zane is the second oldest and early on in his life he learned just how quick to fend for himself as their father Robert was always in a drunken rage always beating on him and Annie. Occasionally Sid would stand up for them but by the time he was 14 he was kicked out of the house and he never came back. This made Robert more angry and the beatings came more often while their mother Jill acted like nothing happened as she feared Robert the man who she loved. At an early age Zane was thrown out of the house along with Annie they both were homeless for a long time. But from time to time Zane's bandmates let him stayed but it wouldn't last forever. In his teens Zane found an escape in his chaotic life while he was performing with his band "Vicious Pricks" he started to do heroin and his life began to down spiral more and more. He continued to use heroin for a few more months until he met the love of his life Maria. The two of them hit it off pretty well at first but five months later that all change when Zane started to do heroin again and this time he was sharing heroin with the one person he loved Maria. when he turned 19 he and Annie decided to go to Atlanta when he recieved a letter from his brother Sid so leaving FL with out telling Maria or their parents both of them left in Zane's 1970 corvette. Post-Apocalypse When they got to Atlanta they were soon attacked by walkers and soon enough Zane and Annie were taken in by a man and his group in a abandoned church and to their surprise Sid was there. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Zane has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies *Many people Trivia * Zane is a recovering drug addict. His favorite liquor is whiskey (Jack Daniels) Has a rosemary given to him by his sister Annie Johnson Has not made many friends even though he has been with the group for two years Category:Main RP Characters